


It's a Dirty Free for All

by BoyGirlBothNoneImTheUniverse



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, Masturbation in Bathroom, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Blow Jobs, Public Hand Jobs, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-09
Updated: 2014-04-09
Packaged: 2018-01-18 17:45:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1437157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoyGirlBothNoneImTheUniverse/pseuds/BoyGirlBothNoneImTheUniverse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John always knew he had potential and talent. John knew a lot of things. What he didn't know was how he found himself on a dirty bathroom floor, his knees aching and his throat tight, as he gives a sloppy blow job to Sidney Crosby.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's a Dirty Free for All

**Author's Note:**

> Because as soon as I got cizikass's prompt, Take it Off by Ke$ha immediately popped in my head and this happened.
> 
> Original prompt: _John new he was going to get drafted overall first, but he sure didn't count on this. This, of course, kneeling on the dirty bathroom floor a half hour after his name was called with Sidney Crosby's dick in his mouth._

John knew he had talent. It was something he was told since he was young; every coach encouraging him as grew, his parents being supportive in every sport he played, from lacrosse to soccer, he was encourage and shaped into the player he is today. 

John always knew he had potential and talent. John knew a lot of things. What he didn't know was how he found himself on a dirty bathroom floor, his knees aching and his throat tight, as he gives a sloppy blow job to Sidney Crosby.

He was just named the first overall draft pick not thirty minutes ago, the high of his adrenaline still making its way through his veins. His memory goes blank after the elation of having his name called, of finally being part of an NHL team, and he doesn't regain it until he's unbuckling Sidney's dress pants and pulling them down enough to bring out his soft cock.

John figures he had some minor hero worship over Sidney, _he was Sidney Crosby_ , but it doesn't explain his sudden need to have his cock in his mouth. He licks at Sidney's cock anyway, because he's here and it's his day; he'll do what he wants to. He gets it in his mouth, easily taking all of it, and he just sucks. John's never given anybody a blow job before, only ever received them, but he remembers the warmth, the slide as they tried to take him as deep as they could. John knows the feeling and does his best to imitate it as he sucks down Sidney's cock.

It's not a clean blow job, spit quickly forms as he moves his mouth up and down, his hand holding the base as Sidney's cock finally starts to harden. His cock is stirring to life in his dress pants, twitching every so often as Sidney gives small sighs, his eyes closed and his hands clenched awkwardly at his sides. John pulls his mouth off with a pop, Sidney cock flopping against his hand as he jacks up and down at a moderate pace. He gives Sidney's clenched hands a thoughtful look before pulling one of them toward him, ignoring the surprised flinch as Sidney starts at the contact. He unclenches the fist with his free hand and places it limply on his hair, looking up at Sidney though his eyelashes as he leans over to take his cock back into his mouth.

The motion of his head bobbing over Sidney's cock quickly becomes repetitive, Sidney still hard in his mouth, but no closer to cumming then he was a minute ago. John pulls off slowly, sucking up Sidney cock, and let's his hand take over with one last lick to the head. It's at full mast now, hard and curved slightly to the right. John licks his lips, his cock filling fully as he watches his hand speed up. He wipes his free hand briefly on his dress pants, unconcerned with any dirt, and reaches into his own pants, quickly moving past his underwear to grasp his cock. 

He moans at the touch, his teenage body eager for stimulation, and he blushes when Sidney's hips snap at the sound, his cock pushing into John's hand quickly before Sidney stops himself, things trembling. 

Getting an idea, John licks Sidney's cock from the tip to the base and back before he takes as much of Sidney's cock in as he can without choking. He bobs slightly, up and down, sucking lightly, before he starts to stroke himself, moaning in pleasure. Sidney gives a choked off moan and a half thrust, his cock grazing the back of John's throat. John's cock jumps, pre-cum forming at the top, and he files that away to exam later before he does it again, getting the same reaction out of both Sidney and himself.

He pulls off until he can swirl his tongue around Sidney's cock, his thumb doing the same to his own. His teeth accidentally graze the top of Sidney's dick as he goes back down and he's pleasantly surprised when the placid hand that had once rested on his head quickly threaded through his hair and pulled John roughly down onto Sidney's cock. 

His knees are starting to hurt, he realizes as he lets Sidney fuck his mouth, John's hand jacking his own cock as he tries to relax his mouth and stretch it wider. John knew nothing about blowjobs, or the fact he got turned on by giving them, but he's delighted in this knowledge as he kneels before Sidney. 

A deep thrust, a chocked sound, and John is coming into his own hand, an orgasm ripped from him as he's forced to deep throat Sidney's cock. John's head farther pushed down onto Sidney's cock, his nose sniffling Sidney's black pubic hair, as Sidney comes with a moaning grunt, one hand keeping John in place and the other still clenched in the awkward position at his side.

John is forced to swallow, something he doesn't find a problem with, and holds back a grimace. The cum isn't bad, what he tastes of it anyway, but it's certainly not something he wants to experience every time he gives a blowjob. Spitting is something he's going to be doing a lot in the future if he has anything to say about it.

Sidney lets up his grip, guiding John gently off his cock. John shifts away slightly, giving them both some room, and finally stands, his knees raw and shakey. He turns to wash off his hands and clean himself up, quickly tucking his softening cock back into his pants, thanking God know one has potentially walked in on them.

John was not surprised that when he turns around, Sidney is already out the door, a flash of his ass is all John gets to see as the door slowly shuts.

John grins slightly to himself, surprised at the events that just occurred, but looking forward to getting to know Sidney Crosby just a _little bit more_ than he originally planned on.

John knows a lot about himself, but he's excited to see that there's more mysteries he's yet to uncover.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so, definitely not a pairing I've ever wrote, let alone considered, before. Did I do okay? Yeah?
> 
> im fuckyoucanada on tumblr and, since ive only been doing prompt fic lately, i do in fact accept prompts!


End file.
